Fighting Unsubtly Over The Crybaby
by RamenNootles
Summary: Two people fall in love with the same person. What will they do to win his love? Find out right here! All of these characters belong to Nintendo and this applies to the whole fic!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

Hello! This is my very first fanfiction, so please don't automatically flame it if you do not like it! This does include a gay ship, so if you don't like that kind of thing don't read it, and don't hate on it if you are homophobic. Constructive criticism is appreciated. This fic is set in alternate universe where everybody goes to a college called Earthbound University (Clichè, I Know) This story will include curses, so be warned.

Basically, every character from the mother goes to this school. Any characters that died aren't gonna be dead in this AU as the events of their corresponding games didn't happen. All of the characters who had PSI still have them though. I know, kinda confusing but it's how I want the story to be built. Thoughts are gonna be in _italics_ , telekinesis is gonna be in **bold** , and animal dialogue is gonna be in _**bold and italics**_! The perspective of the person will be stated in the line before the paragraph. Please comment any errors and most important of all, enjoy the story!

Fighting Unsubtly Over The Crybaby

Chapter One

My name is Kumatora and like every one of those stupid romance movies, I am in love with one of my best friends. All of my life I have avoided stereotypes and clichès, but of course my love life had to have an exception. At various points in my life I've been criticized for not being girly enough, even being teased for it. I cared less of what they thought, liking that I wasn't homogeneous with every other girl, that I didn't care or fit the standards that were expected of me. Because I didn't fit many of these expectations, life apparently thought my love life had too. I really wish my love life wasn't a cliche but it is, thus is the way of life I guess. I know my love life could be worse but I am allowed to complain, am I not? The amount of things I have to complain about is equivalent to the number of seconds it took me to master my PSI . The problems I have are more annoying than the fevers I had to put up with while mastering all of the PSI, but just like finally mastering all of the PSI, the reward will be just as sweet. The reward, in this case is being with Lucas. Sweet, sweet cinnamon roll Lucas. I have had a hidden crush on him ever since I first met him. At first, I really didn't know what to do with these feelings. I acted awkward around him, not wanting to offend him or ruin our friendship because if that was ruined, so was any chance of me being able to get in a relationship with him. I later learned that he got the jokes that I threw at him, and was concerned that I stopped making them. I now act completely normal around him, the only exception is when he does something out of the ordinary, such as when he rarely asks what a certain dirty phrase meant. I remember the incident in which he asked what masturbation meant and that day was definitely not a good one. I am excited for today however, as I have a get together planned with my friends and Lucas. I finally finished the stupid art homework we were given, which of course Lucas, being the great student that he is, already finished it,and from what I saw it was great. I only recently finished it and Lucas highly acclaimed it, saying it was great, and stuff like that. I'm now heading to the park, where we're all headed to hang out. I'm meeting Lucas halfway there, and he's going to walk with me the rest of the way. I walked and saw the mop of shiny blond hair, and my way towards Lucas.

Even More Author's Notes

Okay, well, that's the first chapter. Please review and send me any errors that you see! Each chapter is gonna be one large paragraph consisting of around five hundred words. Next chapter is going to be in Ness's perspective so watch out for the next chapter! See you guys next chapter.

-RamenNootles


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes

So, here we are, the second chapter of this fanfiction. Like stated in the last chapter, this one's going to be in Ness's perspective and you'll see that I made him take a more...raunchy approach towards his feelings for Lucas. Thus far, I don't really have a dorm plan for everyone, but I've decided that Ness and Lucas are sharing a dorm. This is rated teen as there is a few sexual themes and such. If you feel that I should change the rating, please tell me and I will. I think that's all that needs to be said, so enjoy the new chapter!

Fighting Unsubtly Over The Crybaby

Chapter Two

My name is Ness and I have the gayest crush on my best friend. It's not some small crush either, but a huge, never ending attraction to of course, my best friend. I don't even know how to approach it, but I think I do pretty okay. This is one of the only things I'm really even nervous about. Getting into college because my baseball team has literally no losses and I'm the captain of it definitely adds to my already large confidence. So, I just act normal around him and occasionally show off. These attempts aren't working like I'd wish them to though, as I hope to make him swoon but he is only impressed. I try in other ways to, such as flirting with him, but these attempts don't work either, as I'm sure he's the most oblivious person on earth. I'm pretty sure all of this work will procure a sweet, sweet reward. I stop spacing out and get off of my bed, starting to put some casual clothes on. I find that Lucas left on the door, apparently he went to meet up with some friends at a restaurant and said I could come to. I had only met one of Lucas's friends, and he seemed pretty chill, so I'm guessing the rest of his friends will be. I can't remember the name of the one he introduced me to, so I'm pretty screwed. I put on my hat and head out the door to the restaurant Lucas had told me about in the note. I open the doors to " _ **Some Guys Who Make Burgers**_ " and snicker at the terrible name. Who would even name a restaurant that? It was literally the most plain and terrible name for a restaurant. I look around and see Lucas's mop of blond hair and make my way towards it. I walk up to Lucas's table and I am greeted with a flustered Lucas, a laughing pink haired girl, a laughing brunette guy (who is for some reason clutching his leg as he laughs), and another brunette guy with a lighter shade of brown on the middle of his head. I greet Lucas and he looks over at me, seemingly surprised that I was there right now. He automatically realizes that I was standing there for a little while, which makes him a bit more red faced.

"Uh, just sit down anywhere, we haven't ordered yet," Lucas stated nervously.

I found the seat next to Lucas was taken by the pink haired girl, so I sat by the two brunettes. For around a minute, we all sat there in silence, nobody making a sound. I knew I was going to have to break the ice, so I did.

"So Lucas, are you going to sit here in silence, or are you gonna introduce me to everyone?" I questioned with a bit of humor in my voice.

Lucas jumped up and quickly said, "U-Uh, yeah, this is Kumatora, she's a fellow art student that I have known since childhood," he said pointing to the pink haired girl. " This is Duster, you should remember him, you've met him before, he plays the Bass for DCMC," he stated, moving his finger to point at the guy who was clutching his leg earlier, "and this is Fuel, another childhood friend and aspiring architect." he finished, pointing at the guy with the lighter brown spot in his hair.

"My name's Ness, nice to finally meet the rest of Lucas's friends." I replied.

Everybody waved and greeted back, and I personally thought all of Lucas's friends were pretty cool

Author's Notes

Well, that was... an experience. I find it really hard to write in character for Ness. I really hope I did it well enough to be honest I really don't think I did… Well! Next chapter is going to be in Kumatora's perspective, and yes, I plan to have the pattern of Kuma, Ness, Kuma, Ness, and the occasional chapter in Lucas's perspective. Please rate, review, and comment any errors you see! I hope you enjoyed, and watch out for the next chapter!

-RamenNootles


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes

Like stated before, this one's going to be in Kuma's perspective. You'll see why I said that Ness was going to take a more raunchy approach in this chapter to. I also want to thank you guys for the reviews and such, they really encourage me to keep writing this. I think that's it so enjoy the third chapter!

Fighting Unsubtly Over The Crybaby

Chapter Three

My name is Kumatora and I think Lucas's friend is a pretty nice one. He's seems like a good friend for Lucas, his confidence improving Lucas's. It seems that way for a lot of friends, I find. The food at this place was really good, of course we all decided on dessert, and we all ordered different things. I ordered a multi-flavored gelatin, Fuel ordered ice cream (It's funny because his name is Fuel and he's eating ice cream), Duster got a really large parfait, Ness got a slice of chocolate pie and Lucas got a vanilla milkshake. This was the part of the evening that I did not like. We were all busy eating our desserts when Lucas finished his first milkshake. I saw Ness glance at the empty glass, and knew he was going to comment about it.

"Jeez, Lucas, you downed that pretty fast!" Ness exclaimed.

Sometimes I think

"Uh, yeah! I really enjoy vanilla milkshakes, especially with omelets!" Lucas replied.

I could be

"Well, you can come to my house and have my vanilla milkshake anytime" Ness said.

A clairvoyant

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, I spit out the drink I had, Duster stared at Ness with a blank face, and Fuel looked just as confused as Lucas.

"What?! What's so funny!?" Lucas questioned.

I just sat there with a blank face, not knowing what to do.

"Nothin, Lucas, nothin at all." Ness replied with a snicker.

This was the first time Ness had flirted with anyone.

"Really Ness, tell me!"

That meant it wasn't simply playful banter.

"It really didn't mean anything Lucas."

Which meant

"Fine! Next time I have some inside thing, I won't tell you what it means!"

Ness liked Lucas

"Ness could I talk to you for a second, privately please." I asked.

"Uh sure, be back in a sec, guys." Ness replied.

As soon as we got outside I immediately started asking questions.

"What the hell was that little stunt you just pulled?" I asked with small amount of contempt.

"Well, if you could specify what exact stunt, I could tell you." Ness replied in a sarcastic manner.

"I am not in the mood for your damn sarcasm!" I said, with more venom in the sentence than the last.

"Well by definition, I was flirting with Lucas." Ness stated.

I was sincerely about to explode.

"Ness." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"We both like Lucas don't we?" I said back.

"I guess we do, Kumatora."

Author's Notes

I am sooooo sorry this came out this late! My computer stopped working and I forgot my phone at my house, so I had no way to write it for a little bit. Once again, thanks for the reviews and great feedback! Please leave more as it'll help me know my mistakes and such! I'll see everyone next chapter!

-RamenNootles


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes

So, here we are! This fanfiction is going like a train with a few stops here and there, but it will keep going until it reaches the end! I really hope you guys are liking this, and please leave more reviews, I really appreciate them! I'm so sorry the last chapter was so short like I said, I wasn't able to write and I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys! Sorry! But I think that's it so enjoy the new chapter!

Fighting Unsubtly Over The Crybaby

Chapter Four

Well, I have officially done it. I have found a way to make my easy love life, extremely difficult. How have I done it? By having the same crush as an obnoxious pink haired girl. Not just any obnoxious pink haired girl either, no this pink haired girl, is my crush's best friend. Which I find, to be absolutely terrible.

After Kumatora and I finished our little "chat" we returned to the group acting like everything was normal. Lucas asked what happened, but we both just replied with a deadpanned "nothing." Lucas quickly dropped the subject (thank god) and we presumed to finish our desserts. Once we were all finished, Fuel said goodbye and drove back to his house in a red car, Duster did the same but in a larger van.

Me and Lucas shared a dorm, and Kumatora's was near ours so that meant.. Kumatora was going to have to walk with me and Lucas. Great. Simply made the day 100x better. Lucas seemed more than fine with this, his two best friends walking and talking, but for me and Kumatora, it was torture. We were forced to make small talk by Lucas, who couldn't take the hint that me and Kumatora didn't like each other's presence. But alas, we both literally loved Lucas, so we put up with it.

We finally got to Kumatora's house and Lucas said his goodbyes and I gave the smallest wave in existence. Kumatora hugged Lucas (that bitch) and ignored my wave (THAT BITCH) and headed into her dorm. Me and Lucas continued the rest of the way silently when Lucas asked,

"Is there something wrong….?"

"No, I'm fine, really." I replied, kinda surprised that he figured out I was upset.

"Oh well, if you say so." Lucas stated.

We got to our dorm Lucas seemed exhausted. He entered the room and he flopped on to the bed and I snickered. I began to head to the bathroom when Lucas suddenly asked a question.

"Ness, what did you mean when you were talking about the milkshake thing? You said you would make a milkshake for me, and it would be at your house. Where even is your house?" He said all of this with a fleeting quickness, and his words were full of desperation.

"Like I said before, it didn't mean anything, I promise." I replied.

"Ness, you're the worst, I want you to know that." Lucas stated in a hurt manner.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed. I heard the soft, cute snores of Lucas and turned over to face his bed. He was lying to his right, a perfect view for me to look at his face. For me, this was absolutely normal. To be honest, I liked Lucas for a lot of reasons. He's kind, cute, benevolent, and overall just a pure little ball of cuteness. A ball of cuteness that I would sadly, have to fight for. Even thinking of Kumatora made me mad. She just went up and decided to like my crush because of no apparent reason. Well, she was gonna have to realize that she was gonna have to fight me for Lucas, but I think we know who was gonna win the fight for him.

Author's Notes

I'm so sorry these are much shorter than usual, but I wrote the other fanfiction and I wanted you procure another chapter before anybody lost faith in me. Chapter five is in the works now, and I will probably be releasing more chapters faster as I am on spring break. Well, that's all I have to say so please rate and review and I'll see you guys next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes

I'm so, so, sorry! I'm really not feeling well and a lot of stuff is happening in my fandoms and that why I haven't updated. Once again, I'm really sorry and I think that's it, so enjoy the new chapter!

Fighting Unsubtly Over The Crybaby

Chapter Five

My name is Kumatora and I really do not need this right now. I do not need some hat wearing asshole to come along in my life and be a huge homewrecker. Another thing I really don't need is some random person to text me at god knows when in the morning. Who the hel-oh it's Lucas. My once hard face automatically softened.

Sent From Lucas At 12:37 AM

Uh, hey, uh sorry to wake you up or annoy you this early but what's going on between you and Ness…? I asked him and he wouldn't tell me and I really want to know :(

My face turned into a frown, realizing that I might have to lie to him.

Sent To Lucas At 12:38 AM

why would you think that anything is going on..? nothing is even happening either

Sent From Lucas At 12:39 AM

Uh, okay sorry to upset you! I just don't want my two best friends to fight, cause that might put me in situations where I have to choose one of you over the other and I really don't want that!

My frown increases, knowing that Lucas would have to choose.

Sent To Lucas At 12:40 AM

well goodnight luke hope you sleep well

Sent From Lucas At 12:41 AM

Night Kuma, see you tomorrow in class!

I slowly drifted back to sleep, realizing that tomorrow was going to be a terrible day.

~α•β•γ•Ω~

I woke up to the sound of knocking and not my alarm. Great. I got up out of my bed and headed towards the door. I opened the door and saw Lucas who didn't see that I opened the door, and was nervously looking off. I called his name and he looked at me and his face went to a dark shade of red.

"Uh, hi Kuma, uh," Lucas started, still red-faced.

"What's wrong?!" I asked, unaware of anything that could be upsetting him.

"Uh, I'll tell you why I'm here when you uh, put some clothes on." His glance quickly went to the floor, his face somehow becoming redder.

My face became just as red as Lucas's as I slammed the door and quickly found some clothes to wear and put them on. I re-opened the door and Lucas was wearing the same red face he had when I went back inside. He noticed my presence, and began to speak.

"I'm here cause you weren't awnsering my calls, and I thought you were asleep still, so I came to wake you up so we can head to class." Lucas stated.

"Lucas, aren't you going to be late to your own lectures?" I asked.

"Well no, as you keep forgetting, my classes don't start until a little later in the day." Lucas replied.

I opened my door and welcomed Lucs in with a wave of my hand. He took a step in while I gathered my things for my classes and such. Once I had everything gathered l, we headed out the door and towards my first class of the day.

We got to the room and Lucas's face went pale.

"K-Kuma, you forgot to eat breakfast!" Lucas exclaimed.

"And..?" I questioned, not knowing why this was so important.

Lucas took something out of his backpack and shoved it into my hands and gave me a short hug.

"I gotta go now, see you later!" Lucas said, his once frightened voice now turned into an extremely jubilant one.

A bit of red creeped into my face as I waved bye to Lucas. Today might be a little better that I thought.

Author's Notes

So that was the fifth chapter. I should be back on regular updating schedule now that spring break is over, so you can expect a bit more of a regularly updates fanfiction. I think next chapter will be in Lucas's perspective, do watch out for that! Please leave more reviews as they help to know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. I think that's it so I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
